galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Dwarves
The Ice Dwarves are not widely known throughout the world and are many times thought to be nothing but a myth. This is in part due to their highly Xenophobic tendencies as well as their secluded lands often living where few living races are able to survive. Appearance Ice dwarves look very similar to hill or mountain dwarves with the exception that their skin is very pale as if to resemble different shades of snow. Their bodies are generally covered with thick fur-like hair that is also white. The men tend to have long white beards that are commonly unbraided to ensure that they gain maximum coverage over their bodies. The women tend to keep long hair also kept loose to help ensure that they cover as much of their body as possible. History Early History Other History Recent History Society & Culture Society Religion Relations Adventurers Racial Traits * +2 Constitution, +2 Inteligence, -2 Dexterity: '''Ice dwarves are hardy and smart but due to their frozen nature they are slower and less flexible than normal dwarves. * '''Medium: '''Ice Dwarves are medium size creatures and gain no bonuses or penalties due to size * '''Slow Speed: '''Ice Dwarves have a base speed of 20 feet but are never encumbered due to weight or armor. * '''Darkvision: '''Ice Dwarves are able to see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. * '''Ice Vision: '''Ice Dwarves are able to see perfectly through 30 feet of solid ice as well as through any weather involving ice. * '''Combat Training: '''Due to their extensive training in cold climates Ice Dwarves gain a dodge bonus when in cold climates. * '''Special Immunities: '''Due to the ice that flows through their veins and minds Ice Dwarves are immune to paralysis, phantasms and poisons. They also gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against spells and spell-like abilities * '''Natural Armor: '''Due to their extremely cold skin they gain a +1 natural armor bonus to AC * '''Cold Sub-type: '''Ice Dwarves are immune to cold but vulnerable to fire * '''Camouflage: '''Due to their skin coloration Ice Dwarves gain a +4 bonus to stealth when in icy environments * '''Craftsman: '''Ice Dwarves have grown up working with ice and from this gain a +2 to craft checks when working with ice and are able to make weapons and armor from blue ice with no change to DC. * '''Elemental Affinity Ice * '''Terrain Stride: '''Ice Dwarves take no penalties to movement in icy environments and are not susceptible to falling due to slick surfaces. * '''Weapon Familiarity: '''Ice Dwarves are familiar with pickaxes and any weapon that has dwarven in the name * '''Skill Bonus: '''Ice Dwarves gain an additional +2 to all craft checks * '''Spell Like Ability Greater: '''Ice Dwarves gain Snow Shape as a spell like ability 1/day * '''Languages: '''Ice Dwarves begin speaking Dwarven and intelligent characters are able to learn Kablithi, their regional common, undercommon, or aquan. Racial Points 25 Alternate Racial Traits Subraces